User talk:Shaneymike
Welcome to Ghostbusters Wiki! I'd like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} I suggest if you have not yet, to read the Introduction page, which is created to help out new editors like yourself learn to ropes, and what is and is not allowed here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -Devilmanozzy Your Edits Since we don't have a requirement for not spacing or spacing reference tags, I left spacing out of preference. Naturally, your edits caught my attention because you're getting rid of the space. I am curious what standard of editing you're operating from (for instance, it looks like you're following the way they do it on Wikipedia?). Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:26, August 19, 2018 (UTC) :Yes sir, I'm following the way they do it on Wikipedia and most other Wiki I've seen, particularly Game of Thrones. If you want me to stop, I will. I just thought the extra space looked odd. Shaneymike (talk) 08:22, August 19, 2018 (UTC) ::That's funny, because I find the non-spacing odd. But to be fair, I'd like to put it up to a majority vote and see what the other admin of this wiki thinks, Devilmanozzy, since he wrote the majority of the rules and guidelines here. Mrmichaelt (talk) 11:11, August 19, 2018 (UTC) :::No problem. I'll hold off until you guys decide, and if you prefer to have the extra space, I'll put them back in. Shaneymike (talk) 12:36, August 19, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'll be honest, I have both left in a space before, and had it tight against the thing it was referencing other times. I think if this has to be addressed, next to what it's referencing is better than with a space. But as said, I don't think this is exactly the type of thing to go crazy losing sleep over. I think most people that come here just want to learn about a subject/topic, and getting little things like a space on a reference right is not exactly a big worry when you consider all the things that have yet to be covered here. Book and video game articles sit with barely a paragraph honoring the existence of said items. I think this is just not as important as it is being treated. We have the largest and most "full" Ghostbusters Wiki/database there is. We need to keep building on and making more knowledge reachable on here. But anyways, I'm voting no space. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:02, August 20, 2018 (UTC) :::::Well then, if there are no objections, I suppose I'll continue closing up the space. Apologies for not asking you guys first. Shaneymike (talk) 01:18, August 21, 2018 (UTC) You'll have to redo the Jeremy article. I undid it because the "History" section of character/object/location/etc. pages are always kept in past tense, not present.Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:24, October 9, 2018 (UTC) :Some of the other sentences that were not done by me were already in present tense, do that's why I made that change. Shaneymike (talk) 02:38, October 9, 2018 (UTC) ::No worries. As you move further on with your project, you will come across an article every so often that we missed and is still in present tense. It's up to you if you want to correct it or you can notify us on our talk pages (or yours here) and one of us in the staff will fix it. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:09, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Hey I wanted to make the joke about trial by combat on your talk page on GoT wiki, but the page was locked. Just swinging by to say I was obviously kidding and I accept that the quote will stay the same. lol thanks for having the ability to take a joke, other admins would have no doubt blocked me. NotThatHandsomeJack (talk) 22:31, October 21, 2018 (UTC) :I changed the protection level on my talk page at GoT, so you should be able to leave a message there now. Thanks for understanding. Yeah, I like those Burlington videos too. Shaneymike (talk) 22:44, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Please read Until I am done (by September 14th) please avoid editing all crew related articles. See blog. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:38, August 29, 2019 (UTC)